


A Rapture on the Lonely Shore

by amaterahelios, Picarito



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, but rey is the siren, siren au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaterahelios/pseuds/amaterahelios, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picarito/pseuds/Picarito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren, crowned prince, master of the Knights of Ren is on a quest through perilous seas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thanks Grandma and Grandpa for my Potentially Fatal Taste in Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> Siren AU, take it with a pinch of salt. Please pardon any discrepancies with nautical terms. Contains 1 image.

Sickeningly slow, a tenebrous mass of ash gray clouds gathered overhead and darkened the skies with each passing, ominously creeping second. The wind roared heavily, and the waves crashed with an ever increasing strength as if a viciously foaming threat was being intentionally spewed against the creaking wooden beams of the proud, armoured carrack nicknamed The Finalizer. 

 

Yet, this did not phase the dark cladded knight in the slightest. Oddly enough, he did not seem even remotely conscious of the dangers of the inevitable impending storm ahead. He stood tall, just slightly hunched over, and almost completely motionless within the softly lit interiors of the great cabin he occupied alone, an additional comfort he had been granted by the captain of the ship. The man had simply refused to allow the great knight to occupy quarters deemed beneath his rank and position as knight and as first born son of Queen Organa of the Kingdom of Coruscant, and had firmly insisted to provide him with the captain’s cabin instead. 

 

The ever sullen and brooding man in question ripped savagely and inexhaustibly through the heaping mess of ancient tomes and moth eaten scrolls, looking for distinct clues of any sort as he stood pacing agitatingly around the room. He felt it in his bones. He was just a mere breath away from arriving to the answer he had been seeking for all of his life. After sheer, countless years of obsessively frenetic, often sleepless searching, he was now achingly close to obtaining the key to the riddle which had plagued him for a whole infinitude of endless days and nights. A clue which would now lead him straight to his one objective, the sole, haunting desire of his young, conflict riddled life: to find the legendary Luke Skywalker, the wise and almighty sea god of the outer rim of the world.

 

He was presently fully immersed, perhaps more than ever before, into his studies, in order to finally discover the last scrap of the otherwise whole, ancient map he held in his possession within one of the timeworn books laid out before him. The final indication which would lead him to the location of the exact whereabouts of the mysterious Skywalker on the haunted, mystical islands of Ahch-Too. 

 

The fierce storm raging on outside the cabin showed no signs that it would stifle itself out anytime soon, and in direct opposition of the hopes of all the increasingly anxious sailors aboard The Finalizer, it deliberately grew ever the more powerful and relentless in its cold fury. The winds blew harder, and the waves stood higher with each fresh blast of compacted air. The sky itself seemed to them like it wept with laughter at their misfortune as it unleashed upon them a wet shower of icy rain water which chilled them to the core of their wretched beings. 

 

The captain of the ship, before an ardent devotee to the knight’s cause, now found himself banging heavily and urgently on the door to the great cabin. Soon he was allowed permission to enter, and immediately he attempted to urge the knight with harsh insistence, a hysterical note of fear in his deep, booming, baritone voice, to reconsider going forth on this mad expedition to the ends of the world. It was but utter madness at this point, he argued, to go forward when a storm of such massive destructive powers loomed over them all like the hanging, sharpened scythe of Death just waiting to be swung downwards from the heavens across their fragile mortal necks. 

 

He therefore pleaded with the knight, who had only then started to realize what immense peril they were now entirely engulfed in. The inscrutable man nevertheless took no heed of the captain’s warning. He, an anointed knight and a trueborn prince, could not turn back now. Not when he was so close. Not when he was about to grasp tightly in his hand the fruit of his arduous toils and sacrifices, even at the cost of his crew’s life, and his own too if that was his destiny on this Earth. Instead, he met the captain’s plea with a frown of distaste and mercilessly commanded that the voyage continue to trudge along its almost certainly doomed course through the stormy ocean waters of their fates. There was no other decision to be taken but that.   
  
Utterly mortified and left with no willpower to argue his plea further, the captain yieldingly emerged out of the knight’s cabin, bitterly barking out one last order to the members of the ill-fated fleet to continue on with their cursed expedition and at the same time urging the poor sailors to carry on with their jobs and to pray to their gods to protect them from whatever calamity surely resided ahead. He settled himself behind the helm and resigned himself to the worst.   
  


The lost vessel rocked sickeningly back and forth amidst the ever expanding vortex of waves, wind and rain. It was now all one and the same, a melded entity of aqueous torment which would sooner or later engulf them down into their awaiting, bottomless sepulchers .The knight brooded in this manner for a long time while his crew battled outside on the deck with those fearsome elements of nature which there was little expectancy to escape from. He felt cowardly and helpless as he sat at his table in the great cabin’s soft candlelight, and only, he knew, only momentarily safe from imminent destruction. 

 

With long, pale fingers grasping achingly around the skin of his forehead, shaking almost to the exact rhythm of his pulsating heart, the hopeless knight sighed in soulless misery and tears soon followed, gushing out of him without restraint. 

 

Minutes passed and his eyes eventually had no more tears left to shed. He expected to feel hollow and empty now, or if not, at least ready to accept his fate even when at the same time he so cruelly imposed it on others who now wanted no more part in it. This, however, did not happen. A different feeling was now strangely taking hold of him; a flicker of hope, which seemed to slowly reignite inside of him. Some unknown yet peculiarly familiar force both within and foreign to himself at the same time was beginning to meld together and take shape inside the very primal substances of his mind. He had never experienced anything like that before. 

 

It sang to him, this force, in a striking manner very much like the haunting music of the otherworldly sirens he had been told stories about by his mother as a young child. It gave him determination. It restored him courage. It filled him with a new, stronger sense of hope than he had ever experienced before in his life. The face of the burnt umber haired siren from the storybook Kylo Ren had treasured so much as a child appeared in his mind, and it wouldn’t abandon him. He did not want it to. It was the one comfort left to him. 

 

Feeling resolute, and in command of himself once more, Kylo Ren walked out of his cabin and into the furiously raging storm outside. What he saw struck fear once again deep into his heart. 

 

The ship was beginning to break up.

 

Gazing around him in sheer horror as he held on to the nearest set of brails, the Knight of Ren took in the miserable sight of drowned corpses left behind by the monstrous waves on the deck. The body of the captain was among them. Every moment more men were being capsized into the ocean’s waters by its sheer power, while others were merely laying slumped backwards against the railings, blank eyes wide open as they stared hopelessly at their lost companions and at the impending death that was just hiding beyond their soulless stares. 

 

Kylo Ren looked at them and did not feel sorry. He was too busy feeling terrified that he’d end up the same soon enough without first having succeeded in his mission. He had to find Luke Skywalker first, and then die afterwards if need be. The mission had to be completed. Hastily he evoked the image of the siren back into his mind to instill him with the courage he needed to think more clearly. There  _ had to be _ a way out. There was always a way to do anything.  _ Anything _ . 

 

And then it came to him. The rowing boat.

 

He was about to head to the larboard side of the ship when he remembered that he had left his helmet and the two parts of the map back inside the great cabin. He could not attempt to leave without them. 

 

The knight skidded across the deck back inside the room. He grabbed the helmet, the pieces of the map he had laid open across the table, some leftover fruit and a skin of water he had left untouched next to his books. He would need them now more than ever, he thought, as he slipped the maps and the other items inside his robes and his helmet onto his head.

 

He hauled himself back onto the deck and ran as fast as he could, without slipping, toward the awaiting boat, yelling at any survivor that still cared to live to join him in his escape. Just then the worst happened. A massive wave hit the carrack with overwhelming force, finally breaking through the bow and ripping it apart almost completely from the rest of the vessel. The ship was now sinking, and fast.

 

Kylo Ren fuddled with the sodden ropes, trying as hard as he could to untie the boat as fast as he could manage. He was almost successful when a second wave, even larger and more terrible than the one which had preceded it, crashed down upon him, pulling him into the roaring, foaming abyss below.

 

Within the next few couple of seconds, Kylo Ren’s mind went almost completely blank with extreme terror. He was being dragged down into the dark blackness of the ocean and there was nothing to be done about it. His multilayered robes were heavy and entirely useless to swim efficiently in. His helmet was managing to keep out the dreaded sea water for now, but it was increasingly weighing him down at the same time, and he knew that soon it would not be able to help him breathe at all. 

  
He strived with all his might to swim back to the surface, to the remains of what just moments before had been his mighty ship. Perhaps he would still be able to find the rowing boat intact if only he could reach the surface at least.

 

It was useless. 

 

He could not swim. 

 

He could barely breathe. 

 

He was so tired. 

 

The almost complete lack of oxygen was making him so tired. 

 

It was killing him. 

 

He was sinking and he was dying here, in the middle of nowhere. In the middle of absolute nothingness.    
  
_ Fuck, _ he thought. 

 

Unfulfilled. Lost. He had failed in his mission. He had failed his duty, his destiny, his grandfather, and his master. He had failed himself.

 

_ Fuck. Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck. _

 

He was so close. He could give in now. 

 

NO, HE WOULD NOT. 

 

Kylo Ren had to keep on struggling. 

 

He had to. He must. 

 

The proud and unrelenting Knight of Ren struggled and wriggled against his own clothes, trying to shrug them off, but it was to no avail. He tried to remove his helmet, but it wouldn’t even come off now. He was distancing himself from the stormy surface with each passing, unending second... 

His lungs felt like fire yet his body was trembling.    
  
This was it. The end of all ends. It was happening right before he could fulfill his destiny. 

 

The most insignificant of deaths was waiting him. 

 

He was to drown in his own arrogance. 

 

There was no hope left for him.   
  
Ah! but it seemed that the heavens had in store for him one last solace. A sudden flash of bright lightning illuminated the pitch black recesses of the sea around him, and what he saw mesmerised him.    
  
Kylo Ren was certain that the angel of death had finally descended from the skies so far above, just for him. It was a humanoid shape. It must be death, he figured. 

 

This beautiful creature gripped his arm forcefully as it pulled him upwards by it, up closer toward the surface of the sea which had almost been lost to him for good. 

 

Strange, he thought. If it were an agent of death it would have pulled him even deeper down into the depths, not upwards toward the light.

 

His eyes were now barely able to see anything anymore, but they vaguely made out a sweet, round face and flowing, dark brown hair. A curious smile rested on the creature’s lips as it turned to leer at him for a second. The heavy, pounding vibrations of a muscular tail beating up and down against the water made him feel strange. Maybe he was imagining it. He felt too faint and unfocused to be certain of what he believed he was seeing. 

  
Another burst of lightning illuminated the sky as they finally broke the surface. Simultaneously, the creature turned to face him once again with an intense excitement clearly etched across its wildly expressive face. Just as it did so, he felt a sharp, nasty pain burst across his temple, and, quite suddenly, everything went completely dark.


	2. I Shouldn’t Pick Up Trash

Rey had always known she could often be a tad too inquisitive for her own good. She liked to investigate; to explore and to see and touch new things; to take objects apart and put them back together again. To collect treasures and tinker with them to her heart’s content. This time, she thought to herself, she may have finally taken it just a bit too far.

 

*****

 

Frequently enough, whenever she’d feel like a small adventure or when she would just grow plain bored of her latest toys, Rey would effortlessly spend entire days travelling away from her precious hoard, roaming through every nook and cranny of the underwater remains of past wreckages she came upon in search of new trinkets to discover and collect as her treasures. The more she amassed, she kept reminding herself, the longer she could hope to keep herself entertained throughout the long, dreadfully boring days which made up her life on the island.

 

The rest of her days were spent industriously carrying out the tedious and uninteresting daily tasks which ensured her survival in the hostile environment she inhabited in her solitude. Catching her meals, mostly fish and sea drifting birds, with the occasional lost young seal; organising the messy contents of her junk filled cavern; cleaning her scales; sharpening her claws and weapons, and scavenging the waters beneath the cliffs for the possibility to find flowers blown off from the cliff tops to decorate her cave with. She only bothered with that last, extra task because terrestrial flowers were so rare to be found around those parts and it was curious to her how alien they seemed in contrast to the landscape she was so accustomed to everyday. There was a pure and simple beauty to every lone flower she would sometimes, with luck, come upon, to which she could strangely relate to. 

 

The mermaid would often sit for hours at a time atop the slippery, moss and broken shell covered rocks which jutted out furthest from the bottom of the cliffside she called home, playing with her trinkets, her flowers or even the raw flesh of her latest prey. Sometimes she felt a prickling sense of loneliness assault her when out on her favourite rocks but it never lasted too long. Rey knew it was because she lacked emotion. She did not feel much and she certainly did not feel too deeply or intensely. She had experienced feelings of pleasure and distress, panic and glee, before but she had never, as far as she could remember, been affected by feelings of great and overwhelming strength which would rock her being to the very core. Rey doubted she ever even would. 

 

No, most of what she did feel was boredom. Endless, endless boredom! Her restlessness was the result of boredom. Her hostile nature was due to boredom. Even her loneliness, she was sure, was owed to that despicable object named boredom. There were no other merpeople in her territory to keep her company, to stave off the dullness of her interminably slow days. Her aggressive nature had made sure of that. She did not even have family to keep her company, as they had also grown bored of the place and had left her there, all alone, and oh so long ago. To where, she would never know, but she was sure to somewhere from which they would never come back for her. 

 

Life may have never stopped teeming far beneath the waters of the ocean, but the same could not be said to the life above it. Other than the sea birds which were constantly flying to and fro atop the cliffs and lower still above the shoreline, rarely anything else ever seemed to dare to trespass her seas. The quarter of the ocean she lived in was warm, usually blessed with a temperate, welcoming climate, but brief and immensely destructive storms did, to her delight, occur there just as often. It was one of her few joys to swim in beneath stormy waters. 

 

The region was in fact littered with small rocky islands similar to hers, but, as far as she had seen, they were mostly uninhabited. Only once before, when she was out hunting, did she happen to momentarily glance at the top of a cliff on one of the nearest islands to her own. She had thought she had seen a vaguely humanoid figure, standing rigid and unmoving at the very edge of the cliffside. Rey, however, had observed the silhouette of the creature against the setting light of the sun only for a few seconds before it had vanished from her view. It had piqued her interest considerably but she told herself that she may have merely imagined it for all she knew, and had never spared the barest thought toward it afterwards.  

 

*****   
  
A wicked grin stretched itself out across Rey’s thin lips as she spotted a ship attempting to navigate its way through the newly erupted storm raging across the sea’s surface. The ship, she had noticed even from a long distance, was huge and bulky and filled with humans. Heading for the rocky harbour too. 

 

_ Good _ , she thought. 

 

That way she would not have to go far out to sea to scavenge whatever treasures she could pilfer out of the wreckage and off of what remained of the humans’ drowning corpses. 

 

The last time a vessel of any sort had approached her territory it had been a bitter disappointment to her. Nothing more than a tiny boat containing but two dead and rotting human beings. Rey knew well that beneath the stormy surface it was extremely easy for her to maneuver her lithe, powerful body through the pitch black waters about to be filled with the soon-to-be ruins of the ship. She would encounter no problems, she was sure.

 

Rey waited expectantly for the ship to meet its doom like every other intruding vessel before it inevitably had. She felt giddy, and restless, and oh, so keen to set off on a new and wondrous adventure. It had just been too achingly long a while since she had had one, and Rey was 

sure this time it would be as thrilling and satisfactory as she was expecting it to be. 

  
  


Just as she had predicted, it was not long before the ship collided with the sharp, jutting rocks stretching out of the harbour. The mermaid chuckled to herself. The humans in their panic and in their current state of poor visibility had probably not even seen the rocks until it was too late for them to evade them. 

 

_ Poor fools _ . She laughed inwardly.  _ Their fates must have been cursed by the gods from birth _ . 

 

The ship sank in just a couple of minutes before her very own eyes. Rey still watched from a distance, perched atop one of the rocks right outside of her cave. She watched avidly and with wide eyes as piece by piece of the wooden structure crumbled down into the water, ever so gently.

 

_ Ah, yes. _

 

All of the humans were sinking ever so gently too as the waves rushed onboard the ship like wind to welcome them to the watery depths below. All but one thing. One of the humans. It had toppled out of the broken boat in a rather unceremonious, blundering manner and it seemed to Rey just plain crude and clumsy in the way it flailed and floundered around stupidly amongst the crashing waves. 

 

‘‘You’re only making it so much worse for yourself’’ she yelled out loud in his direction, almost toppling over with laughter herself at the sight of the mass of big, black, fumbling human struggling hopelessly in the middle of the deadly sea. 

 

The mermaid watched the human further as it repeatedly tried to break out of the surface, but to no avail. 

 

_ It’s simply too heavy and too tired to do so _ , she reasoned, nodding to herself at the accurate observation she had just made.

 

The black figure turned over and over on itself in desperation and just then she caught a flicker of silver light emanating out of the head of the drowning human.

 

_ Odd. And interesting _ .

 

Rey could not stay still any longer now that her curiosity was set aflame once again. She had to catch a view of the strange silver shine from up close. She slid herself off of her rock into the cool water and set off immediately toward what seemed to be quite the valuable looking prize ahead.   
  
In a mere matter of seconds she had arrived at her sought for destination. The black clad human was floating downwards, but was still several feet above her.

 

_ Probably unconscious or plain dead by now _ , was her indifferent appraisal of the being as she looked up toward the singular sight of it. 

 

She propelled herself upwards, slowly and instinctively cautious at first, to ensure her own safety no matter how weakened and almost lifeless in its current state the human seemed to be to her.  She gradually inched in closer, pointing her bident towards the human so as to keep a certain distance between them at every given moment. Rey did not fear it. She could easily snap it in half like a dry piece of seaweed with her powerful, muscular arms if it attempted to attack her.

 

It was at that very instant that Rey noticed that this human had metal for a face. 

 

_ M-e-t-a-l !  _

 

This was a tin creature. 

 

A new invention of sorts. 

 

Something new for her to take apart! 

 

Ah! She did hate most humans who violated her seas but she did however adore their ingenious inventions!

  
The mermaid swam closer to it still, hovering in a fixed stance slightly above him in order to secure a better vantage point if she needed to attack fast. The human, suddenly noticing her immediate presence to it, thrashed violently only for less than a second before it peculiarly seemed to still and weakly attempted to inch its own face closer to hers.

 

_ Recognition! _

 

A metal creature with  _ recognition!  _

 

It was, however, also a human!

 

_ DANGER! _

 

Now Rey's heart was absolutely racing. Urgently, she tried to analyse all the possibilities in question. 

 

To attack? To kill the human and take its metal? But what if she couldn’t remove it from his head once it were dead? No, she had to take it alive to ensure that she could have her treasure. Metal was one of the most coveted after human inventions in the world and she _just_ _had to_ hoard as much of it as she could.

 

Rey could not even think of any magic she knew which could in any way aid her remove the metal from the human and be done with it once and for all. 

 

What a bothersome situation she had landed herself in. 

She had to grab the human and take him to shore alive even if it may prove to be a risk to her afterwards. Like that it would be certain that she’d have her precious metal, at least in one way or another. Then she would just kill it effortlessly and maybe try some of its soggy, dark flesh too.

 

Having come to a rather hasty but foolproof decision, Rey wasted no time in grabbing the human and hoisting him up above the surface so that it could breathe again as she knew it desperately needed to by now. 

 

So deeply engrossed in her thoughts was she all throughout this interesting ordeal, that the mermaid did not realize how thunderous the storm up above had become. Rey grinned widely  with excitement as she turned around to face the metal human once they broke the surface. Just at that moment, without any warning, the blinding brightness of a lightning bolt shot down from the sky and almost immediately carried with it an ear splitting rumble of thunder in tow. 

 

The noise was sudden and unexpected for Rey and it shook her so badly that it made her movements suddenly erratic and extremely clumsy. She accidentally hit the human square in the head with her bident with such a powerful blow that she was sure she had killed him with the force of it. 

  
Sure enough, it had now stopped moving completely. Rey grunted in agitation, as an uncommon feeling of worry, mixed in with the bitterness which comes when experiencing a heavy material loss, settled in her gut like a heavy, moss eaten boulder. She grabbed the colossal human by what she thought was a limb and carried it away as fast as she could to safety. To her cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONCE AGAIN A HUGE THANKS TO MY BETA.  
> Along with it have another shitty doodle.

**Author's Note:**

> ayoooo ONCE AGAIN A HUGE THANKS TO MY BUDDY PAL BETA AMATERAHELIOS WHO PRACTICALLY MADE THIS READABLE AND IMO ACTUALLY FUNNY.  
> Also 1 sketchy illustration for th i s ;;


End file.
